Wubbox
"Just as the monsters were phasing out production of the old mines, they stumbled upon an immense underground vault containing several of the mysterious objects known as the Wubbox. Very little is known of their origin or purpose, save a few observations: After being incubated in the nursery, sample analysis of the box's exterior indicates that it shares traits with every known monster species - in fact, it even has specialized compartments with an otherworldy shrinking technology. The box is also imbued with an elemental energy unfamiliar to those on the surface - a shocking discovery, to say the least. Gather some intrepid monster volunteers and see what happens when you 'box' them!" ---- "Eureka! The Wubbox awakes! As it turns out, this extraordinary electric elemental is vatal to the life processes of the colossal island monsters that the other singing denzines call home. the shrunken monsters used to power up the creature report that inside is as fun as any playground they've ever seen, so they are happy to stay indefinitely. The robotic chirps and whistles it uses to express itself can take some getting used to, but eventually become a beloved and inextricable part of the island's tune. Besides, it's all the rage in "current" music. The specific breeding characteristics of the Wubbox have not yet been studied." Song The wubbox makes a big difference to the plant island song. His tune is an electric dubstep followed by the furcorn and the entbrat. Breeding The Wubbox is available for purchase at the Market. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all single element monsters and can be found in this article. *To be confirmed whether feeding rate is the same for a Wubbox as pure element monsters or other monsters. Ambered Thing.png|Ambered Thing|link=Ambered Thing|linktext=Ambered Thing Digger.png|Digger|link=Digger|linktext=Digger Toob.png|Toob|link=Toob|linktext=Toob Tub Fountain.png|Tub Fountain|link=Tub Fountain|linktext=Tub Fountain Spurrit Statue.png|Spurrit Statue|link=Spurrit Statue|linktext=Spurrit Statue Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Ambered Thing *Digger *Toob *Tub Fountain *Spurrit Statue *Oaktopus Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Notes * Wubbox was released as part of v1.1.6 (app store). * This is a box that does nothing until you box (feed it) one of every monster, and then, after powering up, it turns into a dancing robot that has levels and likes and is like a normal creature. * Once Wubbox is leveled up to level 15 you can place it on Gold Island. Once placed on Gold Island it is a box again and requires one of every monster from every island to release robot. Any monster placed in box is removed from their island permanently. * The sale price of the Wubbox increases with each additional monster boxed, although not exactly by an amount equal to the sale price of the boxed monster. * Every time you delete him form gold island, you have to refeed it again with all 15 lvl monsters to reactivate him. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Electricity Category:Pure Element Monsters